Once I Was Real
by Varmint
Summary: Once I was real... Once I mattered and actually had a family... Once I could feel something other that this darkness that consumes my soul. This darkness that was caused when they killed me. Yet, not only did they kill, but also two more poor sidekicks. Well... They killed us... Now we killed them. Warning: Character death and blood!


**This was inspired by the song 'Once I Was Real' by Caleb Kane, which I recommend for you to listen while you read this.**

**Warning: There is Character Death and Description of Kinds of Death.**

Quietly I looked down at the body looking up at me, gasping in ragged breaths as he tried to crawl his way to me. I don't know why he wanted me to do anything, the knife in his back was laced with the deadliest poison I could find, so really, there was no saving him now.

"W-why?" He coughed up blood and I watched indifferently as his eye slowly swelled up because of the punch I had given him.

I only shrugged, "I don't know... But, I've already told you... Too many times before."

He gasped and coughed blood once more then his head fell to the floor, making a small thud sound as his final breath left him.

"Once I was real, Bruce. Once I mattered and I was something... Goodbye."

And with that I started walking away, my footsteps silent as I walked over the dead bodies in the Wayne Manor.

Dick's eyes were wide as he stared up at me from his sitting position right beside the opened Grandfather clock, but they didn't hold anything. For there was nothing in that body anymore. Not a soul or a living heartbeat... Nothing. Blood trickled from the back of his head after I had smashed him to the side of said clock, and a very large gash ran from his right elbow all the way to his left hip. There was no way he could've survived that.

The pesky Conner AKA Superbrat was splayed right below Dick, green light dimly illuminating from under him after the kryptonite bullets he had taken because of me.

Zatanna and M'gann were in the kitchen, seemingly blissfully asleep, but really their eyes would never open again. They had been the easiest to dispose of. Artemis, on the other hand, had put up one hell of a fight and was now in the middle of the wall, sustained there by the many arrows and swords I had jabbed into her lifeless body.

After the kitchen I walked into the living room, which housed the rest of the kiddie team. Garfield, Tim, and Jaime had been easy to get rid of, they were still fairly new to the game and they had been surprised by my attack, which meant a swift and merciful bullet to their foreheads caused their demise.

"Is that everyone?" My accomplice asked as he walked into the room with his best friend following, both unshaken by the bodies strewn all around the house.

"All of the kiddie team. The Martian, both Robins, the Shape-Shifter, the Archer, the Magician, the Jr. Kryptonian, and the Bat are all gone." I told them, moving to take off my helmet.

"Alfred, Clark, Barry, Cassandra, Roy, and Barbara are all in the second floor..." My red headed accomplice informed me, but didn't say anymore.

I quirked my eyebrow and looked at the man he brought with him. "They're all dead, Jason."

"Good." I nodded at Kaldur then looked up at the open doors of the Wayne manor, suddenly remembering the first day I walked through those very doors.

"Why did we do this, Jason?" Wally suddenly asked as I slowly walked to the doors, my hand outstretched to them. "They were family... They didn't deserve this..."

I looked back and saw how he was ready to cry and shook my head, heading to him and hugging him. "They _did_ deserve this, Wally. Remember what I told you before I dragged either of you into this?" I asked, now looking at Kaldur.

"Yes. We once were real." Kaldur answered, saying it for me.

"But we're still _real_! And they're _dead_!" Wally was nearly hysterical now, making me sigh.

"Who hurt you, Wally?" I asked, now grasping his chin.

He tried to look away, but I forced him to look into the whites of my domino mask. "_Who. Hurt. You?_"

"U-uncle Barry..." The tears were now freely falling from his eyes, which made me shake my head and wipe them away.

"We once were real, Wally. We once mattered. Once upon a time we had a spot in this hero life and we once could feel." I told him, and before I knew it, I couldn't stop. "Once I was somebody's child... Once I was somebody's friend... Once I had _something_ to _lose_... Once I could feel... But not anymore. You know why?"

Wally wanted to shake his head out of my hand, but I was having none of it. "The days are darker now, and the laughter more distant. My focus on happiness is far gone and I'm sure that yours is too. And for me, it's all because of the Bat. For you it's because of your pedophilic Uncle Barry who used you until there was nothing but Wally shell left. And Kaldur's king allowed everyone to use him as if he were nothing but a common _whore_."

Kaldur looked away as he was reminded of this moment in his life, all the while Wally starting thrashing in my hand, making me hug him tightly, trying to hold him. "And not only that, but they all left us for dead in our moment. Kaldur was almost taken in by Black Manta if I had done nothing... And you, Wally? My poor, innocent, broken Wally?" I asked him, watching him as he slowly stopped thrashing and just sobbed in my arms. "Your own uncle allowed you to drink those damning pills." I brushed the hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He cried, making me shake my head.

"You having nothing to be sorry for, Wally. They killed us. We killed them."

Slowly, we somehow ended up on the floor with him nestled in my arms, Kaldur now sitting with his back to my own, his knees pulled up to his chest as he most probably remembered his life in Atlantis.

"We are going after my King after this, right?" Kaldur suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had fallen onto us.

It was shocking to the Wayne Manor quiet nowadays. Too many children running around to find it still and boring.

"Yes. We are." Wally answered for me, making me smirk down at him.

"Can you feel anything, Wally?" I asked him, making him look up into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you feel anything?" I repeated, which only seemed to baffle him anymore.

"I can." Kaldur answered. "A weight has been lifted off my shoulder. I feel as if there is actually some kind of hope."

Wally's eyes widened at this, then he nodded. "I feel the same, Kaldur. It's weird."

I chuckled at this, then told them both, "I feel as if there actually is hope and... More importantly... I feel _real_."

**Well, if you didn't get the story, Jason, Wally, and Kaldur all teamed up to kill the people that made their lives living hells. **

**This was inspired by the song 'Once I Was Real' by Caleb Kane. Which means I do not own it. **

**Please review.**


End file.
